


A Series of Aaron/Eric Drabbles

by alaskanlicenseplate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskanlicenseplate/pseuds/alaskanlicenseplate
Summary: A small collection of drabbles I have written for tumblr prompts revolving primarily around Aaron and Eric some may involve smut so be warned.





	1. "Don't mess with your IV"

Aaron stepped inside the clinic, grumbling lightly at the physician, “I swear to God, Siddiq, by the time you're done, I won't have any blood left.”  
“Well, hello to you, too, Aaron.” Siddiq rolled his eyes as Aaron easily settled on the reclining chair in the corner of his office. This had become a routine for both men, and Siddiq enjoyed the company. “You know I don't even take much blood. Don't complain - you agreed to this.”  
Aaron shrugged as he laid back, preparing himself to become a pincushion and spend the few hours with his friend.  
After Jesus's attack, they had been desperate for donations, and, at the physician’s suggestion, the council had agreed that they needed to have more supplies on hand for any unexpected incidents. It had been a terrifying scramble to get Paul the blood and platelets that he needed in order to survive, and Aaron refused to watch that happen again. Now, he had a standing appointments with Siddiq every other week, where he gave as much as he could. It was nearly effortless on Aaron's part, and since he was forced to spend so much time inside the walls thanks to his injury, it seemed like the best decision. Since Aaron started donating platelets, there had only been once instance it was needed, but he hoped that they never needed it again.  
The two men chatted idly while Siddiq worked, distracting Aaron from the pain. Just as soon as Siddiq had secured the second needle, the door to the clinic opened again, revealing Aaron's smiling husband and daughter. “Eric, what're you doing here?” His tone held a blatant worry, and Eric picked up on that instantly. Aaron always tried to keep Eric away from the clinic as much as he could - something Eric knew well. Aaron wanted protect him from being reminded of the eight years of torture he'd been put through. While he enjoyed having Gracie and Eric beside him, he preferred them not to be present during his time in the clinic.  
“I brought you a present.” Eric stepped inside, gesturing to the door as Jesus appeared. “He showed up on our doorstep.”  
Aaron's face lit up seeing one of his other best friend walk through the door. The two men still loved each other dearly, but they realized they were much better suited as friends. Aaron had long since told Eric about their former relationship, and Eric was fully accepting of their current friendship. It was a great relief to Aaron when Eric and Jesus had even struck up a friendship of their own. “Eric and Gracie were just filling me in on what I've missed the last few months.”  
“You should have come before I was hooked up to this - your timing is terrible, as always.”  
The former lovers always greeted each other with a hug, and Jesus knew Aaron felt guilty for being unable to give that to him. “Don't mess with your IV.” He laughed, leaning carefully over his friend to embrace him. “It's good to see you, Aaron.”  
As though he was reading Aaron's mind, Jesus snagged a blanket from the shelf carefully draping it over Aaron's left shoulder and tucking it behind his back. “Warm enough?” He asked with a smile. “I used to do this for money before, and I always got cold.”  
Aaron knowingly returned the smile, nodding his head. “I'm good, thanks, man.”  
Aaron had confided in Jesus that he hated for his husband and daughter to see him without his prosthetic arm. Jesus was one of the only people he was comfortable seeing him without it. After all, it had been Jesus who had helped dress his wounds and learn to live life without his left hand. Gracie had been too young to remember the accident, and Aaron was grateful for that. Eric had so much on his plate already, Aaron didn't need to add to the burden with his silly insecurities. While Jesus covered him, Eric and Siddiq each brought over a chair so that the three men can talk while Siddiq continued his work. Gracie sat comfortably on Aaron's lap, already eagerly chatting away about the brief visit she'd had with Jesus. “Dad said we needed to wait for you to come home, but Uncle Jesus helped convince him to let us come see you here.”  
Aaron gave a pointed look to his friend as he gently squeezed Gracie's hand. “Oh, he did?”  
Jesus could feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks as he smiled, shrugging, “Guilty. Eric said you'd just left, and I'd be damned if I was here for three hours before I saw you again.”


	2. "Do you trust me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron accidentally outs himself to Eric while delivering supplies in Africa.

It had been a long, unrelenting day, so it had been a welcomed relief when the group finally arrived at their campsite. After all the tents were set up, their meal was eaten, and all of their team had retired to their tents, save the first two watchmen. Aaron felt the heels of Eric's hands digging into his left shoulder, wincing as the smaller man began to knead at his muscles in earnest.  
“Take your shirt off, lie down.” The order from Eric had been unexpected, leaving Aaron feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.   
Eric didn't seem bothered, nor did he catch Aaron's discomfort as he joked, “I may not be great, but I'm the best you have right now.”  
“What if someone walks in?” Aaron hadn't intended it, but he could hear that his voice was edged, and he needed to try to rein that in.  
“They'll get jealous I'm not working on them.” The response was followed by a nonchalant shrug from Eric, who seemed a little taken aback by Aaron's resistance. It hardly seemed like a big deal to Eric, who joked softly, “Worried people will start thinking you're gay, too?”  
There it was again. The deer in the headlights look was plainly written on his face, but this time it was accompanied by a look of horror.  
“You're…” Eric's voice trailed off, but not before Aaron spoke over him.  
In a shaky voice, Aaron simply cut him off with a word: “Don’t.” He prayed Eric wouldn't press the issue - he knew he couldn't handle the discussion that could ensue. “I just want to go to bed.”  
“I didn't mean anything by it.” Eric assured, hands awkwardly raising as if to promise he would keep his hands to himself. Aaron had consented - asked, even - for Eric to rub his shoulders, but Eric respected when that consent had been withdrawn. Aaron knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. Eric was openly gay, but no one knew about Aaron, and that was the way it needed to be. Aaron was left sitting on a trunk while Eric moved over to his sleeping bag, both at a loss for what to say. If he wasn't comfortable, Aaron knew he was welcome to leave, and at this point, he figured that would make Eric happy. There were other people who he could bunk with, but still, he wanted to stay and fix what he'd done. As Eric crawled into his sleeping bag, Aaron spoke in a whisper as he remained unmoving on the trunk. “I’m sorry.”  
“Why?” Eric seethed, causing Aaron to cringe. God, what was Eric thinking of him now? He couldn't stand that he'd been such a dick, and he had to make Eric understand.  
Aaron remained silent as he climbed into his own sleeping bag, Eric's watchful eyes still on him. He didn't lie down yet, but rather remained upright, eyes downcast as he spoke. “No one knows.”  
“You honestly think they're that backwards?” Eric's soft voice had been completely unexpected. He'd expected anger or hatred, but not the gentle, kind Eric voice he'd grown to accustomed to.   
“Who?”  
“Our team. They've known since day one that I'm gay. Nobody cares, Aaron.” Of course, Eric had no intention of slipping into a pair of high heels and a feather boa in front of the drug lords they encountered, but all of their teammates knew he was gay and none had taken issue with it. His train of thought was interrupted and he spoke the words without thinking, “Do you trust me?” Eric abruptly sat up straight, startling Aaron with the motion.   
“With my life.” The answer was instant and without hesitation. Of course, he trusted Eric, just as he trusted all the members of their team.  
“Then why don’t you lie down so I can work those knots out of your shoulders."


End file.
